


The Most Powerful Mask

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [17]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Mask, Masks, Twilight is done with him, Wild does something stupid again, fierce deity mask, i feel as if the tags get less and less every story, lynel - Freeform, no Sky or Hyrule hate here, rip Sky and Hyrule i forgot to add them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Thirteen: MaskWild gets the opportunity to show offhismost powerful mask.





	The Most Powerful Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was alarming, to say the least, that Wild had a lot of mask’s Time didn’t share (or know about).

He had Majora’s Mask, a Korok Mask, a Bokoblin Mask, a Moblin Mask, a Lizalfos Mask, and a Lynel Mask (which Wild said was Goddess-sent).

He also had a weakened version of the Fierce Deity Mask.

The very mask that Time kept from being used.

The most powerful mask he had.

The mask that gave him the power of the gods.

And Wild seemed to be unaffected by the power of the Fierce Deity Mask—which Time could not believe.

Though, would it be possible that the power died through the thousands of years between their times?

(Who even cares about the Fierce Deity Mask? It turns your hair white and makes your eyes glow, that’s pretty rad.

I guess it also ups your attack, but whatever.)

Anyway, back to the _most important _mask.

The Lynel Mask.

Oh, how this was Wild’s most prized possession.

No one was allowed to touch the mask—for fear of it ripping and him not being able to use it anymore.

He received the mask from a man named Kilton—who, from what Wild told, seemed to be more monster than man.

Though, from Wild’s description, Kilton would appreciate that as a compliment.

Really only Time and Wind believed that the handmade masks could protect Wild from the monsters. Everyone else was a _little _skeptical. Twilight, though aided Wild in his adventure, never saw any of the masks in actions.

He did see the aftermath of the masks though.

Either the monsters were gone, or Wild was sporting a new ‘idiot-tried-to-fight-a-Lynel’ mark.

All that changed the moment Wild spotted a Lynel.

* * *

“Oh, you guys are gonna _love _this.” Wild smiled as the group hid behind large rocks. A Red Lynel trotted among the path that led to the East Gates.

“I don’t think we will,” Twilight mentioned.

Wild’s response was to pull out the Lynel Mask. A chorus of groans resonated through the group.

“You don’t seriously believe _that _will save you from a Lynel,” Legend mentioned. “It’s handstitched.”

“By the best monster expert in all of Hyrule,” Wild explained. “Besides, it’s worked before.” He paused. “Hey, can someone time me?”

“For how long?” Time wondered.

Wild counted, “Two—three minutes.”

“Why?” Twilight wondered. He sighed, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Wild waved him off. “You lack faith. I’ll be fine, as long as I have my mask.” he placed the mask on his face, “Start the timer.”

Time nodded.

Twilight glanced at him. “I can’t believe you’re allowing him to do this.”

“I have faith this will succeed.” Time admitted.

Legend scoffed, “You just want to see what happens.”

Time didn’t object.

Twilight sighed.

* * *

Wild walked up to the Lynel, who stared at him. Waving at the Lynel, he nestled up close to it. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate.

“Oh, this is going to be so _awesome.” _He smiled before moving to take a selfie with the Lynel.

The beast looked down at him as he posed with the monster.

Wild had too much fun with the photos, for he didn’t realise when his mask’s time wore off and Time yelled, “It’s been three minutes!”

Suddenly, Wild was struck from the back.

“AHHHHHHH!!!!!”

He slammed into the rock wall.

“Wild?!” Twilight and Wind yelled, one with disappointment, the other with true worry.

“I’m okay…” Wild slowly stood up as the Lynel roared. He paused. “That’s not good.”

The group emerged from the rocks as the Lynel pointed an arrow at Wild, who was looking through his Slate.

“You idiot.” Twilight chastised as the group readied to attack the Lynel. “What were you thinking?”

Wild dodged an arrow as he showed Twilight the photo he took. “But look! Isn’t this sweet?”

“Enough. Chat later.” Legend muttered. “How about we fight?”

Time nodded. “Agreed.”

Wild placed his mask away and pulled out his Silvertip Spear.

All at once, the nine Links attacked the Lynel.

* * *

“You are an idiot. You could’ve died.”

“Hey! I just proved to you that my mask works, anyway! _And _I got this cool photo, I see this as a total win!”

“I knew your mask worked! I knew it!” Wind chimed.

Time mused, “It’s faulty if it only works for three minutes.”

Wild shrugged. “It’s better than nothing.”

“I suppose.”

Four looked at the mask in Wild’s hand. “And you say that Kilton _made _this?”

“Yup. And it only cost 999 Mon.”

“And what is Mon?” Warriors wondered.

“Oh,” Wild said, “it’s the currency Kilton uses. You trade in monster parts for Mon, then you can buy from him.”

Twilight sighed, “Everything you say about Kilton makes him even weirder.”

Wild chuckled, “Trust me. He’s weirder in real life.”

“I wish I had a Lynel Mask…” Wind mentioned.

“You don’t have Lynels,” Four reminded. “And I highly doubt that the other masks will work on your monsters.”

Wild mentioned, “Well… _actually.”_

Twilight sighed, “_When? _When would you have _time_?”

“You’re not always watching me.”

“No, I’m not.” Twilight agreed. “And it’s a miracle you haven’t died.”

“Well…”

“Nope. I don’t even want to hear it.”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
